The First Kiss Is The Sweetest
by rubyflanigan
Summary: After a mishap off-world Sam and Cameron share a moment...
1. Chapter 1

First Kiss

Sam hated missions like this. She hadn't meant to lose her footing, If Vala hadn't been so intent on teasing Daniel she would've noticed they'd stopped and wouldn't have knocked Sam off balance. Before Sam knew what had happened the cold hit her, so cold she could barely breathe, but she managed to haul herself out of the river, with a little help from a wayward branch and a surprisingly strong Archaeologist.

Even dripping wet Sam had been ready to wipe the smirk from Cam's face, which she had expected to see after all the jabs to him about losing his pants. All she saw in those hypnotic blue eyes of his, was concern and something, although exciting, she couldn't quite place.

"We're heading back guys, she's soaked through" announced Cam, holding her gaze. So after protestations from Vala, Daniel and even Sam herself, they headed back to the Gate

Cam had found Sam in her quarters after she was cleared by the medical staff.

"Just checking to make sure you're ok, Sam"

She sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs, her teeth chattering, unable to get warm. Taking one of her hands, rubbing it with both of his, he said softly "C'mon, I'm taking you home"

Sam could only nod her agreement to his suggestion in response, unable to speak for shivering, and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

She'd managed to warm up a little in his car on the way to her house, still wrapped in the blanket he'd draped around her shoulders, but she had fumbled with her keys and they fell to the floor.

"I'm cold, Cam" she whispered as he bent to pick up the house keys.

"I know, lets get you inside" he replied, unlocking the door and guiding Sam through.

"Now you" pointing at her "sit there, while I run you a hot bath and fix you something warm to drink"

Sam watched as he strode toward the bathroom while she curled up on the sofa.

Some time later, while soaking, listening to Cam pottering round in her kitchen, Sam decided, looking at her prune-fingers, maybe it was time to get out of the bath.

"Oh crap" she said to herself. She had little choice. "Cam?"

"What? What is it Sam?" He sounded concerned, but ever the gentleman, didn't go barging into the bathroom.

"Do you think you could bring me a towel?"

"You, uh, you mean bring you a towel? In there?"

"Well yeah"

Cam located a towel and entered the bathroom, eyes on the floor "Alright, but if you're naked I'm gonna be in therapy for…"

"Hey!" She cut him off before he could finish, "Now no peeking!" she grinned up at him from her rather suggestive position, and thought she saw a faint blush creep up his face Cam held the towel up, trying his best not to look at even an inch of Sam's bare skin.

"Up" he ordered, and she complied. He wrapped the towel around her and encircled her with his arms, lifting Sam out of the bath and onto the mat in front of him with ease. He stood holding her, rubbing her back. He pressed a kiss to her hair, and a second to her neck just below her ear.

Whether it was the realisation of what he'd just done or an attempt to control the yearning building inside of him. Something made him pull away from her, leaving her feeling curiously disappointed. She opened her eyes and saw he was, this time, blushing for sure, rubbing the nape of his neck. Cam motioned towards the door "I should…." Almost tripping over himself as he left.

Sam went to her bedroom, slipped on her robe and went in search of Cam. She found him leaning against the kitchen worktop, back to the door, half drunk coffee by his side.

"Cam?" she said.

"Sam, I don't…" he began, turning to face her.

"Thank you" she interrupted, placing a hand on his arm.

"Huh? For what?"

"For taking care of me. For being here"

He drew her into a hug, chin resting on her shoulder "Always, you know that, but I really should get going"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorr…" she said, pulling away from his embrace, looking at him with annoyed realisation. He raised an eyebrow, Sam responded "My car's still at the SGC"

He chuckled, "I'd already planned on swinging by to take you to breakfast"

She grinned in acceptance and anticipation, walking him to her front door, already planning on hash browns. She went to kiss him on the cheek, but their lips met as Cam had leaned in for a kiss of his own. Sam hesitated for a moment, but sensing Cam tense and start to pull away, she reached up to cup his face with her hands, extending and deepening the previously tender kiss. The broke apart, breathless.

"Wow" said Cam, forehead resting on hers, as she caressed his cheek. He took hold of her hand, and kissed her palm, making her insides flutter. He searched her eyes, laughing softly when he saw a wanton desire he'd never before seen in her.

"Cameron Mitchell, you need to go. Now, or who knows where this'll lead"

"Get some sleep" then he laughed more heartily, shaking his head "Always second best to sleep"

"And breakfast" she countered, opening her front door.

"I'll see you" kissing her chastely "At 0700"

She closed the door behind him, leaning back against it, smiling to herself. Sam sighed, headed to bed; she was sure she would have sweet dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting breakfast, squeeee-qual to First Kiss

Her smiles. The smiles that start and end with the twinkle in her eyes. The smiles that he's sure are just for him, even as she talks to Daniel & Vala. The smiles that promise so much of herself to him. The smiles that make his heart ache with desire, with the need to shout from the rooftops: "I love Samantha Carter". The smiles like the one she was giving him now.

"It should work. What d'you think, Cam?"

He hadn't understood a word she'd said, but he knew she wouldn't mind. Theoretical astrophysics wasn't his strong suit, but she got lost in it, got as giddy as a school girl with her first crush, maybe a little turned on. And that's what he loved. Theoretical astrophysics turned him on. Ah, hell, who was he kidding? It was all her. And those arousal-stirring smiles.

"What? Sorry Sam…" he said, reaching to her to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes as his fingers gently brushed against her skin. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her, declare his love for her. He looked around from their vantage point in the corner of the diner; saw Vala eyeing pastries at the counter, begging Daniel for money, momentarily wondering when they had left the table, he leaned in. She felt his breath on her ear as he whispered "Techno-speak gets me hot", brazenly nipping at her earlobe. Her subdued giggle soon became a sigh of delight, and she placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing softly.

Cam, sensing the impending return of Daniel and Vala, kissed Sam chastely. Chastely for him wasn't without its risks of getting them caught in the act though, as he ran his tongue over her lips before pulling away. His eyes met hers. Held her gaze. Saw her challenge. Raised her a challenge of his own with a smirk. She met his challenge with a smile. One of _those_ smiles. He was sure this woman would damn near kill him one of these days, the whole while she'd be smiling. Just like she was now. Sam stood, abruptly, almost knocking over her chair.

"We need… _I need_ to go… take care of… some things"

Cam laughed. 'She is human. Anticipation. Anticipation and Cameron Mitchell turn her super-brain a bit mushy' he contemplated smugly.

"Cam?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her sense of frustration.

"Yeah?"

"You picked me up, remember?" She emphasised the words "I need a ride…"

He was sure he saw a hint of a twinkle in her eyes, but her expression remained unreadable.

"Oh, um, yeah. Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked, standing, "Your chariot awaits" he motioned toward the door before turning back to Daniel "You kids have fun now" pointing at both him and Vala.

Sam reached his Mustang, leaning against the passenger door, waiting for him. Cam walked toward her, grinning to himself at the mental image of her draped seductively over the car in hot pants and bra. She rolled her eyes as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Maybe next time" she said when he was in front of her.

"Next time what?" he placed his hands on the roof, one either side of her.

She smiled, knowingly, gripping the bottom of his shirt, tugging, pulling him closer to her. "Whatever you were just thinking"

"Oh that…" he resisted just enough to earn a frustrated groan from her, his lips barely two inches from hers. His eyes narrowed, "You promise?"

She tried to pull him closer again, to kiss him, but he was resilient, hands still on the roof of the car, arms braced.

"Cam!"

He closed the gap with his whole body, trapping her hands between them, still gripping the hem of his shirt. He kissed her. He ran his tongue across her lips, which she duly parted for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss, groaning into her mouth as she brushed his groin while trying to free her hands.

"Good job!" came an appreciative cry from the occupant of a passing car, causing them to break from the kiss, breathless and slightly embarrassed.

"Can we get in the car?"

"Why, Colonel Carter" Cam said, emphasising his Southern drawl "I didn't have you down as a back seat kinda girl"

"Cameron" she sighed, eyeballing him.

Defeated, he walked round to the driver's side and got in.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" she teased as she sank into the passenger seat.

"Oh really?" he leaned over to her "Maybe you should show me a few of these things. Now?"

She smiled. One of her arousing smiles.

"Cam, shut up and drive"

Both of their cell phones began to ring simultaneously before he could start the car. They groaned in disappointment when they saw the caller ID, and heard Daniel knocking on the passenger window. Cam answered his cell, while Sam questioned Daniel.

"Apparently Dr. Lee's found something useful" he said, trying to contain a snigger.

"Daniel! He is a good scientist" Sam reprimanded, attempting to conceal a snigger of her own.

"Yeah, Carter's here" Cam respond to the muffled voice on the other end of his cell. "We're on our way, Sir" ending the call as he turned to Sam, "Well it looks like Dr. Lee figured out that doohickey we brought back, and its something we need to see"

"I'll see you both back at the mountain" Daniel said, tapping the roof of the car, before walking to his own, turning full circle to locate Vala. "Vala!" he shouted "Get the hell over here", shaking his head as she skipped toward his car. As Daniel and Vala left, Sam lent over, kissed Cameron and looked him straight in the eye. "We'll continue this later"

"Damn right we will" he replied.


End file.
